


How Kamala has met Daisy

by Bacner



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Avengers (Marvel Movies), MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Ms. Marvel (Comics), Ms. Marvel (Netflix TV series)
Genre: AIM - Freeform, Crossover, F/M, Gen, Grant and Daisy are a couple, Inhumans - Freeform, Kamala is Daisy's new rookie, Kamala's backstory is different from comics, Ms. Marvel - Freeform, S.H.I.E.L.D., Training, inspired by NYCC, inspired by the upcoming Avengers video game, student-mentor relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2020-11-24 00:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20898452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/pseuds/Bacner
Summary: Ms. Marvel/Kamala Khan has met her new mentor, Daisy 'Quake' Johnson.  This is going to be good.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lila_luscious1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/gifts), [joli_camarillo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joli_camarillo/gifts), [dwalk1_2002](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwalk1_2002/gifts).

> Disclaimer: none of the characters are mine.

The first meeting between Daisy slash ‘Quake’, agent of S.H.I.E.L.D., and Kamala, a vigilante also known as Ms. Marvel, did not go down very smoothly, especially at first.

“Hello,” the aforementioned Kamala said shyly as she shuffled into a training area of S.H.I.E.L.D., where Quake – the S.H.I.E.L.D. agent in question – was training, among other things, (mostly being amazing), as she whirled around, lashing out with her powers and hitting all of the targets, all doing in a precise and controlled manner with minimal secondary damage. Considering that she was an InHuman woman with enough raw strength to tear down a mountainside, this was certainly remarkable. That said, when she heard Kamala’s greeting and stopped, her look was anything but impressed. Quite the opposite, to tell the truth.

“Hello to you too,” she said curtly, as she took a water bottle and a towel to wipe away her sweat. “Who are you, exactly?”

“I’m miss- Kamala. Kamala Khan,” the young vigilante said softly, deciding that now was not the time to be mistaken for playing a game of one-up-womanship. The misunderstanding with the Black Widow had been painful enough. “Black- agent Romanoff sent me here to train?”

Kamala became aware that someone was assessing her from the back, pun not intended during this second pause. She turned around, and came to chest left to one of the biggest non-Avenger people that she has ever met, and he was obviously considering her threat-worthy already, which… was not quite as flattering as she thought. “Hello,” she said carefully. “I, uh, might be from New Jersey, but I’m not a threat?” she gave a timid little wave, only partially pretending to downplay her powers. 

“Hm,” the man said softly, his expression still thoughtful. “Who thought that you’d be a threat and why?”

“AIM, and because I’m an InHuman,” Kamala straightened-up further. “They don’t like InHumans.”

“I see,” it was agent Quake who spoke up this time, and Kamala belatedly realized that she gotten bracketed again, though it had been Black Widow and Hawkeye who did it the first time, once they realized that Kamala was not a helpless civilian after all. This was not the sort of déjà vu that Kamala wanted to go for, for a variety of reasons. “All right, then, Kamala, let us see what you’ve got.”

“Excuse me?” Kamala whirled around; she was aware that her attitude might’ve gotten in her in some trouble with the Avengers, but when push came to shove, she was who she was, and screw diplomacy!

“Here,” agent Quake did not appear to take offense, but seemed to be rather curious instead. “Show us what you’ve got.”

Kamala blinked and saw that the targets had been replaced, swinging lazily from their ropes and chains. “Hit them,” agent Quake suggested mildly, and somehow this was the last straw: Kamala’s already frayed temper snapped through completely: she took in a deep breath, (metaphorically) used it to inflate her arms and hands, and then she began to punch the targets in question – mostly clay jars and bamboo sticks – with the best of her strength, (which was quite bigger than what people assumed), and accuracy, (which could use some refinement, even Kamala admitted that). 

Several minutes into the test, a large, powerful hand reached out and gripped one of Kamala’s, during the young InHuman’s backswings, causing her to stumble backwards, but she was able to twist in mid-stumble and use her other arm and hand – still enlarged – to smash the new attacker. 

Only they – or rather, he, because this was not agent Quake’s male partner – was not there anymore: he had released Kamala and was lightly bouncing on the balls of his feet in a boxer’s stance. Kamala took another deep breath and became bigger. She cracked her knuckles-

“And cut!” agent Quake’s voice still sounded curt, but no longer quite so angry. “Kid, I think that I’m impressed. You got a codename going for yourself already or not?”

“Just call me Miss Marvel,” Kamala said in an airy, smooth, confident tone that she had practiced for a while before even meeting the Avengers… and then she remembered meeting the Avengers and deflated somewhat. “Uh, if you don’t mind?”

“Don’t worry about it – Quake got issues with names, she collects them the same way other people collect clothing or bottle caps or casino chips,” the male agent said brightly, even as he shook Kamala’s hand, again – this time in a far less hostile manner. “Oh, and I’m agent Ward, by the way.” He paused and added, shifting subtly back into a professional mode: “let me guess: you used to get into trouble even before you got powers?”

“Yes,” Kamala did not deny the obvious.

“When you got the powers, were there fish pills involved?”

“Yes.”

“And when did AIM become involved?”

“They’re all over the news, claiming that people like me-“

“People like us, Kamala, because I’m an InHuman too, for example-“

“Really?” Kamala gave the older woman a much more in-depth look. “Is that why agent Romanoff sent me to you to train?”

“Yes, and because both of you are ranged specialists, broadly speaking,” agent Ward replied in-stead. “You never had any formal training, did you?”

“My parents are wonderful people, but their ways are old ways, and they wouldn’t approve of me being an InHuman, let alone a vigilante or anything like this,” Kamala waved her arms around. “I don’t know how me being an InHuman ties into this-“

“My mother, from whom I get my InHuman genes, was from China – the actual country,” agent Quake replied softly. “There are more InHumans, open and latent in the Old World than you think.”

“Oh, uh, did I mention that I’m from New Jersey?” Kamala muttered, as she found something very interesting on the training room’s floor. 

“Yes you did,” agent Quake cracked a small smile. “Did, mmm, agent Romanoff give you any papers or whatever before sending you off to here?”

“Yes’m!” Kamala said brightly, as she reached into her purse, (okay, it was a glorified handbag, but regardless), and pulled out the papers, again. “Here!”

The older woman, and her partner, took them and read them over. “I see,” she said curtly. “We’ve done Koenigs some wrongs, and they were big ones,” she turned to her partner, “but, sadly, I see that they aren’t trying to be the bigger people here. Come on; let’s show you to your new quarters.”

Kamala opened her mouth. The older woman gave her a look. Kamala closed her mouth. “Good,” agent Quake said brightly. “After all the trouble that you’ve given AIM, do you really want to pull a civilian card with us?”

“No?” Kamala suggested brightly, beginning to feel that she might have just left one version of high school for another. 

“Good,” agent Ward replied brightly. “Quake is already going down the memory lane, remembering the times when she was the rookie, and they were much more complicated.”

“Oh,” Kamala snuck a peak at the man. “Can you tell me some? Maybe we can bond?” she turned back to agent Quake.

The older couple exchanged a look that Kamala knew well – her parents used it whenever she tried to manipulate them, cough, in a non-evil way, of course. 

“We’ll see,” agent Quake replied instead with a warmer smile than before. “Let’s get you settled-in first.” And the trio left the training arena.

End


	2. How Kamala met Kate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kamala meets Kate Bishop. The first impressions could be better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Marvel owns everyone.

...As Kamala was walking through the S.H.I.E.L.D. Corridors, she couldn’t help but to look around, as everything around her was so cool! Hot too, as she could see... okay, peek around, her surroundings...

“Ouch!”

Okay, now she had walked into someone.

“Watch it!” The other girl, (Who was somewhat older than Kamala was), said crossly. “I don’t know who you are-“

“Kamala Khan, actually-“

There was a pause.

“Okay, I am Kate Bishop, then,” the other girl shot back.

Kamala blinked. “Should I know you?” She asked.

“Yes! Well, after all, I am with agent Hawkeye-“

“I am with the agent Quake and her people,” Kamala didn’t back down; the memories of her awkward encounters with the Avengers helped. “What’s your point?”

The two young women stared at each other in an unfriendly manner. “I think That we need to fight it out,” Kate said crossly. “Just to clear the air.”

“Yes, let’s!” Kamala snapped back with more confidence than how much she actually felt, and things went kind of downhill from there- but that was another story.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I saw that Ms. Marvel is going to appear in the upcoming Avengers' game, and in the trailer she's got a similar personality to AoS' S1 Skye/Daisy. Hence, this crossover/AU/what else call it.


End file.
